Best Day Ever
by Diamondinsanity
Summary: Brittany finds Pi, proves Mr. Schue wrong, and even gets a bird in her locker! It’s the best day ever!


**Title**: Best Day Ever  
**Disclaimers**: I own nothing.  
**Characters**: Brittany, Puck, Santana, Mr. Schue  
**Pairing**: Brittany/Puck  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 1310  
**Spoilers**: None, really. This is based off a harmless Brittany quote from 1.13 though.  
**Setting**: Pre-Glee Club  
**Summary**: Brittany finds Pi, proves Mr. Schue wrong, and even gets a bird in her locker! It's the best day ever!  
**Notes**: I have no idea where this came from. Just like I have no idea when or why I decided Brittany and Puck would make the best couple ever…

* * *

Brittany was having the worst day ever. First, she failed her math test, and she didn't even understand why. The question had asked her to find pi. So she'd found pie. Thankfully her mother had sent her to school with a slice of Dutch apple pie. And she didn't even tell the teacher he'd spelled pi wrong, and that there was supposed to be an 'e' at the end of it. She'd just given him her pie, and he'd given her a zero. God, she found him pie! What more did the man want?

Then, she got into a fight with Mr. Schue in Spanish class. He was trying to convince the class there were twenty-nine letters in the alphabet, and there was no way she was going to let him get away with that. She was not an idiot. There were twenty-six letters in the alphabet, and she'd tried to point that out kindly to Mr. Schue, but he didn't seem to like that. He just continued going on about how there were twenty-nine letters.

So, she repeated herself, thinking that he just didn't hear her and that's why he was under the delusion there were twenty-nine letters instead of twenty-six. But he just shook his head and told her she was wrong. So, she told him, he was wrong because she knew her alphabet very well. She'd learned it by heart in the eighth grade! But he just asked her to be quiet for the rest of the class.

Poor Mr. Schue and his bad alphabet knowledge. Even Finn agreed with her that he was wrong. Come on. Twenty-nine? Everyone knew there were twenty-six. Well… Everyone except Mr. Schue apparently…

And if things couldn't get worse, she found out in biology that penguins couldn't fly. But they had wings. And they couldn't fly.

Even though they had wings. They couldn't fly.

She just didn't understand. So, she raised her hand and told Dr. Nye he must be wrong because everything with wings could fly.

Apparently that must have been wrong because the whole class laughed at her. She didn't get it. All birds flew, right? That's why they had wings, wasn't it? But when she turned to ask Santana why birds had wings if they couldn't fly, she was laughing at her.

Maybe Mr. Schue and Dr. Nye were playing a sick joke on her today. That would explain the extra letters in the alphabet and the wing thing, but Dr. Nye just continued on about penguins like it was normal they couldn't fly. And when Brittany started crying over how sad it was that they couldn't fly, Dr. Nye laughed at her.

It depressed her for the rest of the morning. Those poor penguins… And it only got worse because by lunch time everyone knew about her penguin meltdown. Some of the stupid jocks, the ones who weren't friends with Finn and Puck, threw boxes of tissues at her. Of course, they completely missed her, but that wasn't the point! They were throwing tissues at her. So, she ignored Santana's attempts to get her to eat lunch and stomped to her locker. And that was when she saw Puck at her locker.

Brittany frowned for a moment as she tried to figure out why Puck would be at her locker. Was she supposed to meet him today? Sometimes, when he went to get the slushies he threw on the freaks, he let her come with him and he would buy her the blue cotton candy flavored bubble gum because he knew it was her favorite. But she didn't remember making any plans with him today. And then she realized that he wasn't just standing by her locker: he was looking inside her locker.

"Puck?" She called out, frowning in confusion. "What are you looking for?"

He froze and shot her a horrified look before slamming her locker shut and jogging towards the parking lot.

"That's weird…" She muttered with an unconcerned shrug before going to her locker, wondering what Puck had been doing. Sometimes, when she couldn't go with him to 7-Eleven, he hid packages of bubblegum in there for her, which was funny because she never remembered giving him her locker combination.

She shook the weird Puck thoughts out of her head and instead focused on trying to remember her locker combo. Damn. She should have told Puck to keep her locker open for her. And that was when she heard it: Fluttering.

Something was fluttering in her locker…

Quickly she spun the dial around, hoping she was hitting the right numbers. When the locker door opened on the third try, she stared in disbelief at the pigeon flying around in her locker.

See! She knew birds could fly.

And then she realized that Puck had put the bird in her locker. Well, now. That was just the sweetest thing he'd ever done. He'd heard about her penguin meltdown and he'd given her a bird!

See! She told Santana that Puck really was a good guy. Grinning, she closed her locker door, but not before telling her bird, "I'll be right back, Dog!" It was a perfect name for a bird, you see.

Brittany couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she chased after Puck. She caught up to him just as he was about to get into his truck. Laughing, she tackled him to the ground before giving him a big fat kiss. He seemed confused for a moment, but kissed her back after a second.

When she pulled away from him and they got to their feet, he muttered, "I'm sorry about the bird…"

She frowned, not understanding what he was talking about. He was apologizing for the gift he gave her? Or was he talking about the penguins? It must have been about the penguins. After all, why would he apologize for giving her a present?

"It's okay." She told him, sounding very serious. "It's not the penguins' fault it's too cold for them to learn to fly like a normal bird."

Puck stared at her for a moment, blinking slightly at her. "No, Brit, the bird in your locker. It wasn't my idea…" He tried to explain, looking guilty. "San said…"

Brittany just giggled, effectively cutting him off. "You guys worked together to surprise me?" She asked in pleasant surprise before kissing him again. "That's nice. It was the best present ever!"

When she pulled away from him, he just cocked an eyebrow at her. "You liked the bird?" He asked, sounding really confused. "The bird in your locker?"

She nodded excitedly. "Well, yeah. I love birds. Ballads are my favorite though."

Puck just stared again. "Right…" He said finally, stepping around her to get into his truck. "Well, I'm going to get dip…"

"Okay." The smile didn't leave Brittany's face as she moved to the passenger's side and climbed into the truck with him. Maybe he'd buy her some more bubblegum. Or seeds to feed Dog! That'd be nice. She was sure they had some sunflower seeds at the 7-Eleven they could feed her…

At first, Puck just stared at her again before shrugging and starting the truck. They were leaving the parking lot when she suddenly blurted, "Did you know there are twenty-nine letters in the alphabet?"

He rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sounding groan. "Babe, we've talked about this. There's only twenty-six."

Brittany smiled triumphantly at Puck's affirmation. "I knew Mr. Schue was wrong."

Suddenly her bad day was looking up. Puck had given her a bird, and told her that she'd been right about the whole alphabet thing after all. Maybe Mr. Schue and Dr. Nye had been playing a practical joke on her after all, and tomorrow she'd find out those penguins really could fly.

It was quickly becoming the best day ever.


End file.
